guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Enraging Charge
Actually pretty decent. Allows you to charge in and with a decent Strength have a quick adrenaline step-up once you start bashing heads in. Kessel 10:28, 23 September 2006 (CDT) Can be combined with Rage of Ntouka to instantly charge Final Thrust. If you spread some bleeding around first, Rage+Enraging+Gash+Final would be a pretty quick and nasty way to say hello to a foe with the rest of your team backing you up with spiking. Ubermancer 23:38, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :I was doing Enraging Charge + Eviscerate + Critical Chop + Protector's Strike and also Enraging Charge + "To the Limit!" + Barbarous Slice + Gash + Final Thrust. The axe combo is obviously quicker but requires a zealous mod for energy management. The sword combo was slower but delt a lot more damage when Final Thrust was used at the right time. Since the sword spike had no elite you could easily fit in Rage of the Ntouka for a faster spike but I suggest using it before you charge in so you don't kill your adrenal skills right away with recharge times. (T/ ) 13:53, 25 September 2006 (CDT) Uh, is it just me, or is this skill just like sprint except it ends when you hit and gives you a ton of adrenaline, and at high levels of strength lasts longer?? Thats good. Really good. For chasing, you need sprint, but boy, is this good. I feel slightly giddy! God's Chosen 22:52, 30 September 2006 (CDT) :Except that it ends when you hit them. Sprint won't. --Crazytreeboy 23:16, 30 September 2006 (CDT) ::He said that. But this seems like a nice running skill to me better than sprint.--Coloneh RIP 21:32, 22 November 2006 (CST) A very fun skill for PvE. The first hit with this active will give you enough adrenaline to activate Flail immediately and build even more adrenaline. Also great once it recharges mid-battle after emptying your pool. ^_^ Arshay Duskbrow 00:34, 23 November 2006 (CST) Maybe Enraging Charge + Rush + Bull's Strike to make killing pesky runners much easier. --Curse You 02:32, 25 November 2006 (CST) Does this adrenaline gain trigger before or after "lose all adrenaline" skills kick in? It'd be nice to activate this, use Hammer Back or Final Thrust, and still have a bit of adrenaline to work with. 149.169.109.224 19:07, 26 November 2006 (CST) :Why not just use the skill, then activate Enraging Charge? --Curse You 03:04, 27 November 2006 (CST) :I just tried using Decapitate while I have Enraging Charge on me. It will give you the extra adrenaline BEFORE the "lose all adrenaline", resulting in having no adrenaline. --Curse You 03:10, 27 November 2006 (CST) 13 strength note- shouldn't the attack you make count as 1 strike of adrenline too? So with 8-12 strength, activate this skill, and hit an enemy. Shouldn't you have 4 strikes at this point? Someone should test this (I haven't unlocked this skill yet). --8765 23:45, 4 December 2006 (CST) That's correct. That's why this charges Flail immediately. Arshay Duskbrow 23:46, 4 December 2006 (CST) This skill is NOT affected by Infuriating Heat - someone should test For Great Justice... --Dragonaxe 19:35, 8 December 2006 (CST) Strength warriors got some good skills with Nightfall. They can replace their healing signets with Lion's Comfort, and stick in enraging charge instead of "To the Limit!" A great way to charge up adrenaline, my warrior doesn't leave home without it. Also, with the low attack speed of hammers, it's an effective way to charge up those slow yet powerful hammer skills. DancingZombies 20:29, 6 February 2007 (CST) :Funnily enough though, Tactics gives more health per rank than Strength does for Lion's Comfort, and Enraging Charge generally doesn't need that much in it since it won't be lasting that long. ^^; Capcom 20:39, 6 February 2007 (CST) ::You've seem to forgotten that it also gives more adrenaline at higher Strength levels, regardless of its duration. Plus, getting from place to place in Alliance Battles, for example, faster makes it worth more than Sprint. DancingZombies 20:05, 27 February 2007 (CST) Melee? Does it charge on non melee attacks? I don't see why not, just wondering.--Silk Weaker 23:40, 24 December 2006 (CST) I wonder the same thing, since it doesn't say "melee attacks" explicitly. GrammarNazi 14:08, 26 January 2007 (CST) I have tested and since updated the Notes to reflect that this Stance WILL activate on non-melee attacks (such as Bow attacks, for example). I think that pointing this out explicitly will be far more helpful than letting people deal with interpretation. Additionally, this feature makes this an especially interesting choice for novelty W/R and W/P builds. :) GrammarNazi 12:36, 2 February 2007 (CST) Mad hammer I've ran the following crazy spike build a few times now, almost always kills the target: Enraging Charge, Mokele Smash, Devastating Hammer or Backbreaker, Auspicious Blow or Mighty Blow, Crushing Blow, Heavy Blow or Yeti Smash, Tiger Stance, with crushing following either heavy blow or before yeti, depending on elite. And of course a furious hammer. --Angelo :My combo is Enraged, some attacks, Devastating, Fierce, Heavy, then Crushing. Works pretty well, with some room for survivability skills. DancingZombies 20:03, 27 February 2007 (CST) ::I remember using this and flail when my Warrior got to Kourna and spamming devastating hammer. Funny, those spirits always seemed to help me more than the enemy.--Darksyde Never Again 08:09, 24 September 2007 (CDT) Knockdown Loop While tinkerin' around with a warrior build, I stumbled across something quite interesting. At 13 Strength, with "For Great Justice!" up, Enraging Charge will net 7 (or maybe more, depending on rounding) strikes of Adrenaline. Devastating Hammer is an unconditional knockdown that costs 7 strikes of Adrenaline, and "On Your Knees!" makes you lose all Adrenaline, but if they're knocked down it recharges Enraging Charge. This means that you can knock a target down with every other hit. Assuming no IAS, you'll attack once every 1.75 seconds, knocking them down once every 3.5 seconds. But with a Stonefist Insignia they'll be knocked down for 3 seconds each time, leaving them grounded 85% of the time. I've tested this out a bit in RA, and it's quite effective at keeping a target locked down, although it comes at the cost of requiring me to attack nonstop. This works even better with Magehunter's Smash, provided the target is enchanted, since you can knock them down every third hit even when "For Great Justice!" is inactive. This combo seems quite exploitable, as it can render most targets immobile and ineffective for 20 straight seconds, but since all I have time for anymore is RA I haven't quite found the right usage. Anyone have any suggestions? --Hammer Bro. 19:52, 10 February 2007 (CST) :That's amazingly devious. Enraging Charge is great for recharging attack chains. For example, if you bother to charge up your attack chain the first time, you can pull it off, then hit Enraging, and do it again, usually with very few, if any, normal attacks in between. Either way, Enraging, as I've stated earlier, is a great way to give Hammer warriors an extra boost due to their slow attack speed. DancingZombies 20:09, 27 February 2007 (CST) If you charge up adrenaline the normal way first (or are prepared to wait upto 20 seconds and have a slightly accelerated adrenaline boost), you can do devastating hammer+fgj+enraging charge->auspicious blow->dev hammer+on your knees-> crushing blow->dev hammer->hit->... and will be able to keep them knocked down for the duration of fgj, whereas you would likely run out without the auspicious blow (you can of course negate the 5 energy cost of the enraging charge by virtue of the duration) Also you can do dev hammer -> enraging charge then on your knees ->hit + recharged enraging charge to do a knockdown after 3 hits once every 20 seconds when fgj runs out. Been using essentially the same build in RA for 9 skill points worth and have posted a few in depth posts on gwonline (username there is bravo). Hmm, I would rather just BB and kill the Monk. Thats just me though *Shrug* [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:50, 3 May 2007 (CDT) Related Why is Enraged Lunge related to this and this is NOT related to enraged lunge? :Because we aren't machines. –Ichigo724 12:29, 29 April 2007 (CDT) :Prehaps a better question would be why are you complaining here instead of adding it? — Skuld 12:31, 29 April 2007 (CDT) I was thinking: Should Charging Strike be related as well? They both do the speed boost and are stances, I assume why stance is related. DavimusK 15:43, 15 July 2007 (CDT) :I don't think sprint should even be related. The movement speed QR is linked. --Fyren 01:31, 16 July 2007 (CDT) ::This and sprint have: Same energy cost. Same recharge. Roughly the same duration. They're both stances. They're both strength. Seems related to me.--Darksyde Never Again 08:04, 24 September 2007 (CDT) misleading description as far as i noticed, with 12 strength (3 adrenaline on hit), if you succesfully hit with an attack, that counts as 1 strike adrenaline aswell. plus the 3 strikes you get after enraging charge ends. that makes a total of 4. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 213.46.20.176 ( ) }. :That's not really a misleading description. You gain adrenaline whenever you hit the target, regardless of what skill you are using. Enraging Charge is no different. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue) 08:56, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Update A kick to the groin of W/P Spearchuckers? [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 05:17, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :And wars that used wands/spears to charge adrenaline (common in PvP last I played). --Vipermagi 11:41, November 13, 2010 (UTC)